


Don't Forget Where You Belong.

by Lirry_loves_Ziall



Category: One Direction
Genre: Famous Louis, I don't know if I want to continue, Lilo fluff, M/M, lilo paynlinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirry_loves_Ziall/pseuds/Lirry_loves_Ziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seeing Louis up there excited Liam, he didn’t know if it was because Louis’ voice was mesmerizing, or because he’d always fantasized about dating someone in a band. Whatever it was, Liam was smitten; the moment his boyfriend took the stage Liam was helpless."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget Where You Belong.

Liam loved going to local bars and cheer on his boyfriend’s band. His favourite thing was to bring his two best mates, Zayn and Niall, and gushing about Louis as he sang. He would sit with a beer in his hands and shout random profanities at the stage. He had been asked numerous times by the staff to keep it down, but he rarely listened. Seeing Louis up there excited Liam, he didn’t know if it was because Louis’ voice was mesmerizing, or because he’d always fantasised about dating someone in a band. Whatever it was, Liam was smitten; the moment his boyfriend took the stage Liam was helpless. Tonight shouldn’t have been any different, but the slight change in the set and a shout out to his man changed it all. Midway through the bands performance Louis took a minute to thank his amazingly supportive boyfriend. Louis had just signed a contract which would take him away from Liam for six months while he traveled as an opening act for new hit sensation Harry Styles. When Louis got the news he was ecstatic, but it was quickly replaced with sadness when he realized who he was leaving behind.

~

“An actual tour? Babe, that’s amazing!” Liam said embracing his partner in a hug.

“I guess,” Louis trailed off.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s six months long Payno, I don’t know how ill survive alone for that long,” Louis responded. He had always been known to be full of life and exuberant, but he never did well on his own. Even living with Liam, Louis called home almost every night to talk to his mom.

“You’ll be fine, and do you want to know how I know?” Louis nodded, “because I’ll be right there with you. Maybe not physically, but emotionally I will. I’ll be with you every step of the way. My phone will always be on waiting for your call.”

Louis smiled; he never understood how he got so lucky to have Liam in his life.

~

“You were amazing!” Niall said, “wasn’t he amazing?” Zayn barely registered the question; he was too focused on the way his boyfriend looked tonight. “Zayn?” Niall questioned. 

“Oh yeah, great,” Zayn mumbled eyes still fixated on Niall.

“He’s right Lou, you were fantastic,” Liam smiled throwing an arm over his loves shoulder.

“I think the word was amazing.” Lou smirked.

~

Liam sat watching as his boyfriend finished packing his suitcase. “You’ll be okay right, when I’m gone? You won’t get into any trouble will you?” Louis questioned.

“Hey,” Liam said getting up off the edge of the bed and walking over to Louis, wrapping his arms around his waist. Louis was turned towards the bed with Liam standing behind him. “I’ll be fine, besides you know I wouldn’t get into any trouble without you,” Louis laughed as his younger man kissed his neck.

Both boys looked at the suitcase with a heavy heart. “You deserve this; you’ve worked so hard for this opportunity. I’m beyond proud of you.” Lou turned to face his boyfriend. “You, my love, are going to blow those crowds away, and when you finally come home to me, I’ll be just as in love and waiting.”

Louis pulled his man in for a kiss. Something that told him how much he loved him, how he would always love him, and how no matter what he’d always come back to him.


End file.
